


We Get So Tired And Lonely

by trulybliss



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Scene Gone Wrong, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, but not really, post DWIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulybliss/pseuds/trulybliss
Summary: Sequel to We Need A Human Touch. Set after DWIT.Back at it again with the shapeshifting. This time with misunderstandings!Remus returns from his visit up top and Deceit helps unpack his baggage.Content warnings in the beginning notes.





	We Get So Tired And Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: 
> 
> Consensual spanking and scene play  
Self hate that borders on suicidal thoughts  
Use of the whole shapeshifting thing  
Stoping of a scene to talk

Remus was still giggling when he returned to their living room. He wasn’t surprised at all to find Deceit waiting for him, his eyes sharp and his mouth a hard line as he stalked forward.

“Did they touch you? Did they hurt you?” 

Remus stood indulgently still as Deceit circled him, his hands ran up and down his arms, cupped his cheeks and turned his face side to side before finally drawing down to settle on his chest once he was satisfied to find no injuries. He could feel his face cracking into a wide manic smile. Deceit wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t even looking at him, though he hadn’t moved away. Was he upset? Nah, probably just disappointed he wasn’t there to see it himself. 

“You should have seen their faces, Dee!” 

“I’m sure I can imagine.” 

“You know, I’d almost forgotten how much fun messing with Virgil was. Not to mention my brother needs a good smack upside the head from time to time. Maybe it’ll shake his one brain cell into action. Probably not though.” He was cackling. He hadn’t expected to have as much fun as he had. Sure he’d wanted to avenge the slights against his cold partner. But, it’d been thrilling to expose himself like that. 

Deceit was quiet, he was still frowning as he stared down at where his hands laid on Remus’ chest. 

“We’ve discussed this, Remus. You’re twisted but you’re not stupid. But what you did today, that was stupid.” 

“I’m fine Hissy Fit.”

“Remus you, out of any of the sides, should know that power comes from belief. You—” 

Remus cut Deceit off with a loud sigh. “You sound just like Logan. You know he wouldn’t let me do anything serious despite what The Others believe.” 

Deceit’s brow pinched, his patience clearly wearing thin as he hissed at him.

“Remusss” 

“No really, Logan is an unflappable bitch. I’ve never been able to shake him, despite my best attempts! Even before the split! No, the only opinion Logan has on ‘Good’ or ‘Bad’ is purely based on quality not content.” Remus was rambling. That was the downside to being bad creativity, he didn’t have a filter. And so he was here, vomiting every little thought out, mom’s spaghetti. “If I’m being honest with myself, it was kinda nice knowing that I can’t crash that supercomputer. Logan is always going to be there to keep me in check. It’s not like it’s a punishment or anything. I should try harder! Killing your brother and melting his corpse in the tub is so passe! Yeah, if I’m being honest, I could’ve done better. Then again, who wants to be honest with themselves, right Dee?” 

He was laughing so hard that tears were spilling from the corners of his eyes. A gloved hand reached up and swept away the moisture, lingering on his cheek. Deceit wasn’t laughing. Remus could see that, obviously. He could see the furrow in his brow and the hard set of his jaw. He should be laughing, Remus had done it for him. He wanted to make them feel bad like they’d done to him. Which he sort of did, and it’s the thought that counts anyway. But Deceit wasn’t laughing.

Deceit’s hand fell from his cheek and hard mismatched eyes bore into him, pinning him down like moth beneath glass. 

“Logan keeps you in check.” 

“Sure, he knows how to handle me,” he said with a shrug. 

Dee’s face was schooled carefully cool as he rolled a thought over in his head. “And you failed today to impress him.”

“I don’t think you _can_ impress him,” Remus grumbled, not really sure how to answer. 

“Then you obviously still need to learn your lesson?” Remus smiled at this, he loved their games. 

“You think so, teach?”

Remus was laid across Logan’s lap, his pants long gone with his bright red ass in the air. Logan was running a soothing hand across his flaming skin. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been here. What he did know was; the sting in his knees from the hard ground, the chill air across his inflamed skin, there were goosebumps that burst across his skin when Logan touched him, the air almost whistled as he swung a heavy paddle down on his ass and there was a loud crack when it made contact. His body thrilled with the pain, lighting up every nerve from the top of his head to the tip of his dick. 

“You can’t just listen, you have to obey.” 

“Yes sir.” Remus breathed out.

“Tell me what you’ve learned.”

“My ticks and fidgets are persistent.” Swat.

“My charm is non-existent.” Slap.

“I need to be fixed.” Smack.

“Everything- everything about me is just terrible.” Whistle and crack then lightening shot through his ass up his spine and sparked through the clouds fogging his brain. He was barely breathing out his confessions, but the cage was open and every little beast he kept inside himself was escaping unbidden past his lips.

“Everything about me makes me want to die.”

Logan hissed out a sigh before asking in a voice too soft, too quiet.

“Is that what you learned?”

“Yes,” he could hear himself whisper as his body began to shake. 

Logan tutted as he materialized them on to a bed. Remus was rolled onto his side where he instinctively tucked in on himself, letting his body shake. Logan was laying next to him and rubbing a hand up and down his side humming something soft and familiar. Once he felt his body begin to relax, Remus let himself uncurl and look up at Logan. He was looking down at him calmly and a hand reached up to wipe the moisture away from his cheek. He didn’t actively know he’d been crying, but it’s not like that was new. Remus slowly reached up in an almost mirror of the action. But, instead he let his hand cover the right side of Logan’s face. Logan frowned and closed his eyes. Remus smiled as his face melted back into Deceit. His body shrinking so Remus could pull him closer and tuck his body closer into his chest. He sighed as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“I thought—” Dee whispered

“No, no it was good.” 

“No, Remus, I mean that I thought you would listen to him.” 

Remus didn’t know how to respond that, hadn’t he listened? He had liked what they were doing. Did Dee not? Did he do something wrong? He let the silence linger between them, thick and murky. 

“Don’t—” Deceit finally spoke, letting out a shuddering breath. When it was clear he didn’t intend to continue Remus gave him a small nudge. 

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered. 

Remus sucked in a shocked breath before surging forward wrapping Deceit in his arms, legs and tentacles. His hand shot up to cup Deceit’s jaw. 

“I vow to you, my beautiful little dragon, I would never!” Deceit’s eyes met his own. He looked so small like this. 

“Besides,” he continued as he nuzzled his nose into a scaly cheek “I’m basically like herpes so you can’t get rid of me even if you tried!” 

Deceit burst into laughter at that. Remus was sure his smile would split his face and surely his head would fall right off. But Dee was smiling and pressing his cheek back up into Remus’ hand. 

“There’s that laugh!” Remus cooed 

“What?” he asked a little breathlessly

“They made you upset. I just wanted to make you laugh.” Deceit pressed a kiss to his lips, then another. “I love that laugh.” 

“You always make me laugh.” he breathed before surging forward and deepening their kiss. Deceit slid a hand down and began rubbing his semi back to life. It didn’t take long for Remus to start panting as he let himself focus on the electric sensations streaming through his body. Everything was sore but the warmth pooling in his gut was like a balm, washing everything in a hazy glow. 

“There is nothing wrong with you.” Deceit whispered into Remus’ open mouth, as if his words were blessed air to a drowning man. Like he alone could bring Remus back from the brink of death. 

“Your fidgeting is cute, especially that little shimmy you do when you’re really excited. You’re so full of glee you can’t contain it and you have to clap for the joy or else you’ll absolutely explode from it.” Deceit was rolling his palm across the head of his cock, smearing the fluid across skin to ease the slip of his hand, tightly sliding up and down his length. 

“It’s charming, how you delight in what you do. No one else here may see the merit in your work, but I do. I see how much you try and I think you’re doing a great job.” Deceit whispered into his skin. He trailed a line of open mouth kisses along his jaw, the barest hint of teeth scraping against skin. 

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” Deceit slid a hand up to rest heavy on his collar bone, his thumb tracing a line from his adam’s apple to the hollow at the base of his throat.

“You are absolutely perfect the way you are.” he was drowning in the heat, the light, Dee’s eyes and his touch. Everything was so much and not enough. He was desperately clinging to Dee, hands fisted in his shirt and tentacles writhing and grasping whatever they could. Deceit pressed his lips to the shell of his ear and whispered. 

“Are you listening, Remus?” 

“Yes,” he gasped out. 

“Good boy.” Deceit nipped at his earlobe. “You are, Remus. You are so good, and I love you.”

Remus was sure he might actually die. His release flooding through him as every muscle in his body tensed, bowing his back, as he spilled into Deceit’s hand. 

Nails gently combed along his scalp and he felt one of his tentacles lazily mirroring the action running through Dee’s hair. He hummed an appreciative sound as he cracked an eye open to see Dee licking his release from his palm. He shot Remus a smug smile and hummed again.

“You even taste good.”

“Mm hot and cheesy, just my type. But be honest, are you trying to kill me?” Remus laughed. Deceit pressed two fingers under his chin, lifting his head and catching his gaze. 

“Quite the opposite, actually.” 

Remus laughed so hard his face hurt. He slid a tentacle around Dee’s wrist pulling it gently to the side and curling up into his hand. Remus leaned forward, kissing him slow and deep, his tongue chasing the taste of his own release. He wanted to believe Deceit was probably right. After all, if Dee thought he was good then that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments who the boys need to shapeshift into next! 
> 
> If you liked it let me know  
[Buy me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/B0B4ZOJT)


End file.
